


Backseat Driving

by chaosisalwayshere



Series: Here's Your Lifeline [2]
Category: Blink-182
Genre: M/M, Smut, late night, tomark - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 19:26:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3822013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosisalwayshere/pseuds/chaosisalwayshere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, booze and more parties. That's a good place to start.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Backseat Driving

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own blink or Tom or Mark. I'm just kind of a pervert who's always a little horny. Anyway, here's a quick sequel to a previous story I wrote ["A Moment of Our Own."](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2652155)

Tom had successfully drifted to sleep after what seemed like hours of restless tossing and turning. He could feel himself dropping off and welcomed the fleeting consciousness for as long as it lingered. His moment of reprieve from the real world was short lived when a sudden and abrupt knock on the car door startled him. His body jerked him awake and his eyes went wide a moment before a glaring light from the lamp post made him squint at the opening door. He shifted over as a groggy Mark climbed in and settled right next to him, immediately trying to sprawl into a more comfortable position. Tom grumbled to himself, wiping at his tired and hazy eyes. He wasn't so sure he'd be able to go back to sleep at this point. He didn't know exactly what Mark was doing when Tom was the overly intoxicated one who needed to get some fresh air and eventually ended up passed out in the car. Mark was busy conversing with their friends, and a particular girl he had meant to meet there in the first place.

Tom had wondered if it had taken a bad turn or if Mark was just in need of a distant place to quietly agonize over his lack of sobriety while it slowly but surely came back to him. He inhaled deeply through his nose, catching himself staring at the ceiling of their confined space within Mark's car. Mark was already beginning to doze off, and that would have been okay with Tom had he not just been rudely awakened. He was contemplating using his elbow to shove Mark's drooping body off his when the older male let out a displeased moan, swiping his palm across the side of his face.

"God I drank too much, why do I do this to myself?" Tom could hear Mark mutter as his head rested near Tom's shoulder. He waited a moment, a mischievous smile appearing on his lips. 

"Did someone not get any pootang?" Tom spoke in a less than mocking tone, looking down as Mark slouched even more against him and let out a defeated grunt.

"She totally ditched me, like, hours ago. I think fucking Steve swooped in for the kill." Mark sounded quite disgruntled, adding a tired punch to the back of the driver's seat to emphasize his frustration. Tom's smile dropped only slightly, knowing all too well what that felt like. Luckily, he hadn't come with any kind of premeditated plans to hook up with anyone. He just wanted to party, mostly, and drink until the fact nothing made sense in this world was a far distant woe waiting for him on the horizon. At least he had until the sun came up, even if all he wanted to do was sleep or throw up. 

"I was looking for you." Mark added after the hum of their silence settled between them; a muffled ambiance of dead air trapped inside the car with them. Tom furrowed his brows, glancing to Mark when he had pressed the front of his body to Tom's side as he straightened himself and regarded Tom. His expression was a mix of hopelessness and slight annoyance, which confused Tom just a bit.

"I've been here since I said I was going, I didn't have your keys though so I just crashed." Tom's voice was growing more quiet as he spoke, becoming a bit nervous at how Mark was still watching him. He had meant to tell Mark to take him home but he felt bad for abandoning him in the first place. He stayed where he was, ignoring how Mark's body heat was slowly creeping along his skin where the sides of their bodies pressed against each other. 

"I didn't know you wanted to leave, why didn't you say anything?" Mark's question was innocent enough, but Tom didn't understand why he sounded so guilty about it. Mark had dropped his eyes as well, opting to stare at their laps rather than face Tom's indifferent look of puzzlement. 

"I just wanted to sober up a bit. We can go back now if you want." Tom suggested lightly, starting to sit up a bit when a hand on his chest caught him off guard. He froze and glanced between the hand placed flat in the middle of his chest to Mark's dark gaze now looking up at him.

"Well, hold on. We don't have to go back JUST yet." Mark stated quietly, a hesitant breath escaping his lips when he stopped speaking. They sat like that a little longer, their eyes sharing something unspoken. Finally, Tom cleared his throat and looked back down at Mark's hand still on him. He meant to ask him what he was doing but ignored the thought altogether. 

"What do you wanna do?" He asked bluntly, his shadowed look of indifference lifting to meet Mark's eyes again. Mark's shy eyes quivered as he widened them in indiscernible disbelief. Did it strike him as that unusual that Tom would ask him that rather than argue about going back? Tom wasn't thinking clearly, not even for himself so whatever he could do to distract himself from his inner turmoil was the more favorable option to go with. Right now, he was sitting in the backseat with Mark and sharing awfully close and confined space. 

"Your car is too fucking small." Tom's gaze on the hand still touching his chest moved to Mark's face briefly, a wry smile spreading on his lips. The fabric under Mark's hand was incredibly warm, and the rapid thumping beneath his fingertips resonating throughout his palm was really starting to intrigue him. He had started to pull his lip in between his teeth when Tom's body was being pushed into him. He had time to gasp in surprise followed by a heavy grunt as he was pinned on his back and Tom's weight settled on top of him. Tom hadn't waited to hear Mark's answer, trying to gauge his reaction to his openness. There was something reluctant emitting from Mark, Tom wanted to know what it was he was holding back from doing or saying. Why he thought to lay on him wasn't much of a mystery anymore, not after their moment in the park some months ago. He didn't think Mark was trying to hide something, if anything, the gesture itself of putting a hand to him like that could've been Mark trying to tell him something. 

Neither of them moved or strayed their eyes. The only real concern on either of their minds was someone seeing them. Mostly, they couldn't stop staring into each other's eyes as if searching for a certain degree of trust and confirmation. With their chests so close, the pounding of their hearts created an ensemble of constant thumping, neither sure which beat was theirs. They were stuck in silence with only the quivering of their breath accompanying it. Mark decided he would be first, or well, second to make another move. Tom wasn't expecting anything, perhaps they'd lay there for a while and eventually fall asleep.

It was much more comfortable than his previous position, sat up and trying to conform his body to the cramped space. Mark beneath him created a cushion of warmth, a perfect body pillow. What he felt was a leg creeping up between his then a knee smoothed along his junk. At that, his eyes widened and an audible whimper slipped from him. A smile started on Mark's lips, causing Tom to scowl faintly. Tom was able to press his hips further down into Mark's waist, his groin coming in contact with Mark's. 

"Ooh, hold-hold on," Mark's voice was subtle but sharp, barely able to get the words out through the sudden need to breathe more deeply. Tom stared at him, mimicking Mark's previous amusement. There was that familiar tug of fight or flight, and a certain challenging undertone flickering in the gaze they shared. Tom bit down on his bottom lip as his eyes traveled Mark's face, finding his lips. Mark was just watching him, trying to figure out what was going through Tom's head. Tom's face was drifting closer, shyly lingering just out of reach. There was still the added weight of Tom's hips just perfectly conformed to Mark's. Tom felt skinny against him, though, which he always consciously worried about. He just didn't have much time to contemplate it when Tom's lips were teasing him with this modest distance he was too hesitant to close off. 

Mark took it upon himself to lift his chin and stretch out his neck towards Tom, turning his head only slightly to avoid their noses from colliding and catching the guitarist's lips. Tom had wanted to, but only found himself musing in anticipation. Mark's lips were just like he remembered, a warm, satin smoothness gliding over his own. He could already taste Mark, an alcoholic sweetness lingering on his lips. He even smelled of whatever fruity beverage he had had last, coupled with the very light 'spritz' of cologne he put on before they left. It was enough to make Tom a bit dizzy, finding himself melting into Mark's kiss. It felt like ages since their first time, this moment rivaling everything they thought they felt before. 

"Mark.." A barely audible and muffled voice against Mark's lips made him open his eyes and watch as Tom withdrew his head.

"Hm, what?" Mark asked just as their lips separated. Tom was practically panting, unsure if he was that worked up already or was holding his breath. Mark wasn't in any better shape.

"What if someone comes?" Once he asked that question, the true reality of their situation hit them both. This only made Mark that much more nervous, but at the same time, somewhat excited. He quirked an eyebrow, sliding his hands to Tom's waist. 

"Then we better hurry," he challenged devilishly, squeezing Tom's hips and bucking his own upward. Tom's response was not disappointing in the least. Mark could feel a warm hand wandering beneath his shirt then slip down into his pants. Tom wasn't wasting any time. Mark thrust into Tom's grip as he felt fingers wrap around him, a low, sensual growl and a bite to his neck catching his attention. Tom worked his hand up the flaccid member until it began to harden and grow between his fingertips, licking and nipping at the sensitive skin on Mark's throat as he created a methodical up and down motion with his hand. Mark's body was responding pleasantly, and the heat in the air was intensifying. Tom's pace picked up, gripping the now fully erect cock firmly as his hand slid up and down it's length. Mark tried to remain as still as he could, resisting the urge to thrust his hips up into Tom's hand every time it came down. 

Mark was breathless, straining himself from keeping from going over the edge. He wanted more than anything to let go, but the combination of Tom's nimble fingers and his expert tongue making small wet circles near his collarbone felt so incredibly good. Tom could tell Mark was enjoying himself, smiling at the little noises being pushed out with each breath. He moved his mouth away and leaned up to press them to Mark's, surprised when the male's mouth dropped open and a tongue attacked his as if laying in wait. Tom was right, Mark tasted just as sweet as he smelled. His hand only moved faster, driving Mark insane with pleasure. He was pretty sure he was done for at this point with his tongue diving as far into the other's mouth as he could. Tom caught a glimpse of Mark's contorted expression as he started to cum into Tom's hand. It felt rather unfamiliar yet not as awkward as he worried it'd be. 

He gave Mark a moment to finish, waiting through the spasms growing smaller beneath his palm. The last splashes of cum stained Mark's boxers as Tom held his cock at the base, stroking it lightly. Mark's eyes opened at some point, catching Tom staring down at him with a kind smile playing on his lips. Mark returned the smile, only able to offer a shy but hazy grin. His head was still buzzing and all he could see was Tom and how hot he looked on top of him. Tom noticed him staring back with somewhat of a lustful gaze and couldn't help the faint blush that touched his cheeks. Mark was still groggy from his orgasm and Tom was kind of enjoying the look of hunger Mark was giving him. Mark's hands began to explore Tom's back and sides, threatening to go under his shirt when Tom suddenly withdrew with a grimace planted on his face followed by a light hearted chuckle. 

"Shit, it's going to have to wait." He wasn't very happy with the interruption of some friends he could see coming outside. It was just a matter of moments before they scoured the parking lot looking for them. Mark frowned as well, sitting up and directing Tom's chin forward with his hand to place a chaste kiss to his lips. He pushed out from under Tom and proceeded to leave, a growing smirk stretching on his lips.

"I got you next time, then." Tom heard him say, another blush heating his cheeks. What was that supposed to mean?


End file.
